Winx Christmas Carol
by musagirl15
Summary: The winx girls and guys decide to go to Earth for Christmas. But before they go Musa and Riven have a fight. Will they have a merry Christmas? Or will they say bahhumbug? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Now as the title said this is a Christmas Carol, you know like with three spirits. Ya well there's a few minor changes. So please stay with me okay? Good.

As the snow dropped on the ground of Magix it started to get colder and colder. But the temperature and snow didn't bother the people walking outside the stores. They're too busy trying to finish they're Christmas shopping to notice they're knee deep in snow. The shops and streets are decorated beautifully with Christmas stuff. Everything is peaceful and quiet on the streets of Magix, until a leva bike came riding towards the shopping area. The bike has two people riding on the bike.

The two riders took off their helmets to reveal a guy with magenta spiked hair and a girl with royal blue hair in pigtails. The girl is wearing a red jacket that goes to her butt, a brown leopard scarf around her neck, tight black pants and red knee high boots. She turned her company smiling as he got off his bike. He's wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black lather jacket, blue pants and black shoes. As he got off his bike he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets madly.

"Oh Riven, calm down we're not going to be here that long." sighed the girl wrapping her right arm around his left one.

"Whatever, where are we going Musa?" he asked rolling his eyes as they started walking.

"Well I just need to pick up something then we can go back to Alfea and head to Earth." she answered happily

"Fine." he shrugged heading into the warm music store. They headed to the cashier, passing selves full of music and instruments. When they reached their destination Musa smiled to the teenage girl as she smiled back.

"I'm here to pick up my"

"Yes, Princess Musa right? Its right here." smiled the young red head as she put a white 10in by 8in box on the counter.

"Oh good, thanks." smiled Musa taking the box.

"You're welcome." nodded the girl watching Musa and Riven walk out of the store.

"So Riven, do you want to get something to eat before we head back to Alfea?" asked Musa walking out of the store.

"I don't care." he replied.

"Riven what's wrong? You've been like this for two weeks now." sighed Musa concerned as she turned to him abruptly.

"Like what?" he snapped looking down at her.

"Mean." she answered hurt looking down.

"I'm always mean"

"Not to me." she snapped looking back at him.

"You'll have that." he replied without thinking.

"You know what, I don't want to." she mumbled holding back her tears.

"I'm outta here." she cried transforming into her winx form and flying away.

He watched her fly away, not even trying to stop her. "Whatever." he grumbled getting on his bike and riding to Red Fountain. As he got to his school he slowed down and parked his bike. He walked to his dorm and saw his friends with their bags ready to leave.

"Oh Riven, there you are." smiled Sky wearing blue matching jacket and pants, with an orange t-shirt and white tennis shoes holding a dark blue duffel bag.

"Come on bro, we're leaving you need to get you're stuff!" called Brandon from his and Sky's room.

"Ya, we're leaving in ten minutes." nodded Timmy wearing a orange jacket and light blue pants and regular light blue tennis shoes. His bag is orange and on the ground next to his feet.

"I'm not going." answered Riven not caring.

"Why not?" asked Helia walking out of his room wearing a dark blue jacket, his green shirt, black pants and dark blue shoes as he carried his light green bag.

"I don't want to." he snapped looking away.

"No, its because him and Musa had a fight awhile ago." answered Brandon hanging up his cell as he walked out of his room wearing green matching jacket and pants, with a yellow shirt and black tennis shoes. "What did you say to her bro? She's crying and I'm getting yelled at by Stella." he sighed shaking his head.

"Riven." sighed the rest of the guys.

"What!" he demanded looking at his friends.

"Its bad enough her father's too busy to see her, but you go and make her cry. Good work." nodded Sky sarcastically.

"Its not like I meant to"

"You've been mean to her and everyone for weeks now." stated Timmy.

"Ya, you haven't acted like this since our sophomore year." agreed Sky remembering how his friend was two years ago.

"Too bad, you're going." shrugged Brandon sternly.

"What makes you think that?" glared Riven suspiciously at his brown haired friend.

"Because if you don't come the girls will seriously hurt you for making Musa cry. And trust me, Stella mentioned something about Layla using your head as a soccer ball." he laughed as he saw the look on Riven's face.

"Okay." he growled stomping into his and Timmy's room and throwing stuff into his black duffel bag.

"I'm ready." he hissed standing in the door way looking at his friends.

"Good, lets go." nodded Sky as they walked out of their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

At Alfea the girls are all sitting around in their dorm trying to calm Musa down. Its weird for them, Musa usually never cries let alone in front of them. But they're sure its because her Father isn't able to see her for Christmas and having a fight with Riven. It was probably too much for her and she had to let it out.

Layla's leaning against the wall thinking of a good way of repaying Riven for making Musa cry. As she thought, she couldn't help but play with her purple sweater's hood strings, she's also wearing purple pants and her brown boots.

On the couch Bloom and Stella are sitting on opposite sides of Musa as she sniffs back more tears. Bloom's wearing a pinkish purplish sweater, dark blue pants and black boots. While Stella's wearing a long sleeve purple midriff sweater, leopard scarf, pink skirt and purple furry boots.

"Musa I'm sure he didn't mean it." smiled Flora softly as she placed a soothing hand on Musa's shoulder. Musa looked up at her friend as she wears the new green hat she had just got yesterday, along with a pink scarf, dark blue tank top, long green skirt and blue boots.

"Ya, he's like a regular...Scrooge, right Bloom?" asked Tecna remembering a story Bloom had mentioned last night. As she zipped up her green sweater jacket almost completely covering up her pink t-shirt, that matched her pink pants and her green shoes matching her jacket.

"Ya." giggled Bloom picturing Riven saying 'bah-humbug'

"Well, we better get outside before the guys show up. Are you still gonna come Musa?" asked Tecna

"Ya, I mean we planned this because I'd be alone for Christmas. Who cares if Riven's being a jerk, nothing new." she shrugged thinking of how much he hurt her a hour ago.

"Good." smiled Stella standing up

"We all have our stuff, right?" asked Layla looking at everyone.

"Ya." nodded the girls holding their bags in their hands showing that they used a shrinking spell.

"Where are the pixies?" asked Bloom looking around the dorm worriedly

"Right here." called Lockette as her and the other pixies came flying out of the girls' rooms carrying little bags.

"Good then lets go." she smiled walking out of their dorm.

As soon as the girls and pixies got outside five leva bikes came riding up the pathway. Four of the bikes rode up to Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora while the fifth one stayed away. Musa looked away hurt, but didn't let it show. She just turned her attention to Layla to show Riven she didn't care.

But Riven's little stunt didn't go unnoticed everyone saw and none of them were happy, not even the guys. Cause they know, that they're gonna hear about this later. Which means if he makes her cry again they are gonna be getting yelled at, big time. The guys took a deep breathe and let out a heavy sigh as they prepared for a long and tiring two days.

As Musa talked to Layla with her back turned to _him, _Layla gave _him_ a very deadly glare. Which if looks could kill he'd be ten feet under in a heart beat.

"What's going on with Riven and Musa?" asked Amore looking at Stella and Brandon

"They had a fight." she replied hugging her snookums. Amore turned attention back to Musa and Riven, she's always felt a strong bond between those two. So what's making them made at each other? They can't hate each other, no they love each other more then anything. She's sure of that, maybe it has something to do with the weather? She'll ask Digit about that later.

"Musa this isn't lady like." scowled Tune as she watched Musa act childish.

"I don't know what you're talking about." shrugged Musa with her eyes closed as she turned her attention back on Layla and noticed Piff sleeping on her head.

He just sighed as he rolled his eyes not caring how mad everyone was at him. He doesn't like Christmas, so sue him. They wouldn't understand even if he did tell them and plus they'd think he was a totally pansy. Finally he couldn't help it, he was getting annoyed quickly, so he looked at his friends.

"Come on, lets get this over with." he groaned annoyed as everyone turned to him giving him a equally deadly glare as Stella made a portal.

"Here guys." smiled Bloom doing a spell to shrink the guys' bikes so they could take them. Everyone walked into the portal with Stella going first and Riven last.

On Earth the portal opened up in Bloom's living room, totally quiet. Bloom looked around the white paint room with blue carpet with dark blue couches and a brown side table with a yellow piece of paper. Then in the corner of the room stands a big decorated green tree with a ton of presents under it.

"What's this?" wondered Bloom walking to the table picking the paper up.

"Bloom, I won't be home until later since I have a lot of work a the flower shop. Your father and I will be home late, so you and your friends make yourselves at home. Love Mom." read Bloom laying the note back down.

"Okay, so who wants to watch a movie?" she asked walking to the selves of movies by the tv on the other side of the room.

"How about a Christmas Carol?" smiled Tecna as her and everyone sat down on the couches and the love sites.

"A Christmas what?" asked Sky looking at Bloom

"Bloom said it's a story about a old guy not liking Christmas and he gets visited by three spirits." answered Stella sitting on one of the love sits by Brandon and Amore sitting on her lap.

"Actually four, the first one was an old friend who had died." stated Tecna sitting by Timmy and Layla on her other side, with Digit sitting on top of the couch.

"Sounds cool." nodded Brandon

"Ya, but it's a little sad." sighed Flora sitting by Helia on the other love sit and Chatta sitting on the arm of the love sit.

"Okay, everyone ssh." smiled Bloom walking to the couch where Lockette, Tune, Sky and Musa are sitting as the movie started.

The lights are off and the only light is the light from the tv. As everyone sat on the couches Riven sat on the few steps in the back of the room barely watching the movie. He leaned his head against the wall behind him closing his eyes listening to the movie play. His arms on his knees as he tried to clear mind. Man how he hated Christmas.

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh, that was soo sad." sighed Flora kissing Helia on his cheek as Bloom turned the lights back on.

"Ya, how could anyone choose money over someone they love?" asked Stella as if that was the most stupidest question in the universe.

Musa got off the couch and looked around as she heard a door slam, she checked to see who left and realized it was Riven. She wanted to go and see what was wrong, but he was already mad at her and she didn't want him to snap at her again, so she decided against it.

"Oh that girl truly loved Scrooge, too bad he didn't realize it before it was too late." sighed Amore sadly

Layla saw the look in her friend's eyes and knew what was eating at her, Riven. Layla probably knows more than anyone how much Musa cares for Riven and its annoying how he can treat her soo bad, when she's done nothing by stay by his side. If he doesn't cut the attitude she's gonna get Musa to realize she can have any guy she wants and forget old jell-O head.

"Well guys its quarter to seven, who wants pizza?" smiled Bloom picking up the cordless phone off the wall of the kitchen.

"I do!" called all the girls with the guys agreeing with their girlfriends. Tune just shook her head at the girls' manners, she's gonna have to remind them later cause she's hungry.

"Okay." she giggled dialing Pizza Hut's number

Outside of Bloom's house Riven had his jacket zipped up half way and glaring up at the sky. As he leaned against the wall his hands stuffed into his pants' pockets listening to his friends laugh inside. With Stella's question repeating its self over and over in his head._'How could anyone choose money over someone they love?'_

"Easy, they didn't love you." he mumbled sadly under his breathe as it started to snow again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I redid chapter 2 so if you haven't read it you better.**

After a while Riven left Bloom's house and set off for a walk. He passed by a lot of decorated houses in silent not knowing or caring where he was going. He cared about his friends and they had to feel the same way about him, right? But if his own mother didn't love him, what hope did he have of any one else? After his mother left him he figured he would always be alone, even after he met Musa.

In his mind it didn't make sense, why would a princess want to be with some common orphan like himself? For that fact why would anyone? He's liked her, no he's loved her since he met her and he probably always will. But she's too good for him and when she's realizes that she'll leave him in a heart beat. Then where will he be? His _friends _will probably side with their girlfriends. Oh well, he didn't need them before, why now?

He continued to walk as his mind wondered about the future. Until he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned around and was surprised to see a girl with long black hair and pointy glasses wearing a brown fur coat, designer blue jeans and black knee high boots.

He looked at this stuck up wanna be princess with her two loser friends wearing the same outfit as their leader, smiling at him like they were Gods gift to man. Boy did he hate these kinds of girls, they are the definition of pathetic and not to mention ugly.

"Like hi, I'm Mitzi." giggled the girl with long black hair and glasses as she held out her hand as he rolled his eyes in annoyance at this girl in front of him.

"And this are my friends, anyway you are?" she smiled flirting with him

"Hi." giggled the two girls together waving their hands

"Hey, now I have to"

"Take me out to dinner?" smirked Mitzi as she grabbed his arm possessively

"No, actually that would be on my **never to happen **list." he growled pulling his arm away madly

"What did you say!" snapped Mitzi and her Mitzi clones

"I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I still wouldn't waste my time with some pathetic ugly slut like you." he stated madly as he turned around and headed back to Bloom's place, while the three girls stood in shock at what this spiked haired guy had just said.

When he finally made it back to Bloom's her parents were home and so was everyone else. And the best part is they locked the door, luckily Riven is an expert lock picker and opened the door. Once inside the warm house he closed and locked the door. He noticed a note on the table next to the door.

"Riven, if you're reading this than we're asleep. Sorry we locked the door, but we all know you could just pick the lock. You're rooming with Timmy second door on the left upstairs. Bloom." read Riven silently aloud crumbling the note in his pocket.

"Whatever." he shrugged making his way up the steps silently and slowly so he doesn't wake anyone up. He looked at the walls filled with pictures of Bloom and her family. When he got upstairs he turned left and noticed the first door is opened to reveal Musa and Layla asleep on the beds, with Tune and Piff in their little pixie beds near the two fairies.

He leaned against the door frame watching Musa sleep, smiling at how much she looks like angel when she dreams. He shook his head and headed to his room. He opened the door and walked into the darkness. Instead of turning on the light and waking Timmy up to just listen to his snoring. He felt his way around the room until he found the empty bed and went to sleep fully dressed under the covers.

Within minutes of laying his head on the pillow he heard something outside the room. He got up and opened the door to reveal nothing but an empty hallway. He looked around confused and figured he just imagined it. But thought he should check it out, so he went down stairs, unfortunately he slipped and feel down the stairs. He sat up and look in back to see if he woke anyone and he didn't. When the doors didn't open he figured he didn't wake them, then he started rubbing his aching head.

"You are alright?" came a voice in front of him. Riven thought everyone was asleep and was getting ready to tell who ever this was yes, but when he turned and looked at who it was he went pale.

"Father?" gasped Riven in shock at the ghostly figure in front of him. The ghost in front of him is just like any other ghost see threw. But then again not every ghost is your father that died when you were six years old. The man in front of him looks just as he did thirteen years ago, minus being see threw. He's 6'4, very muscular with dark black hair and dark blue eyes like his own. He doesn't look a day over twenty-four, but that's a given since that's how old he was when he died.

He's cloths are torn and white, but still show bravery and strength. Yes, he died but at least he died fighting in what he believed in. Riven couldn't help but remember when he was young he swore he'd be just like his father: brave, strong, agile, fight for what he believed in. But in a way that all changed when he died, because when he did his mother lift him.

"Hey son." he replied sadly but with a smile on his handsome features

"You're not real." he said sternly shaking his head as he backed away

"Son please." begged the old ghost holding out his hand

"I came to warn you, you'll be visited by three spirts tonight"

"What! Why!" he whispered shocked and yet mad

"Because, you need to see some things." stated the ghost

"What _things_?" he hissed at his died father

"You'll see, son I'm sorry about you're mother. It was never about you, we were young and when I died she saw it as her way out. I'm sorry." sighed his father sincerely

"Ya, I am too...for being a mistake." he mumbled hurt

"Goodbye, Riven." whispered the spirt disappearing.

"Yep, see ya hallucination." he replied waving his hand. When the ghost was finally gone he sat up and looked at the clock it read 10:38pm.

"I'm going back to bed." he yawned walking up the stairs and into the room he's sharing with Timmy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is going to be from after Riven went outside, so you guys don't get confused.** Also I'm sorry to all those who **didn't** want the pixies, but I promise its not about them, so they won't appear that much. This might be the only chapter with them as the main characters. So don't hurt me. LOL

While Bloom's in the kitchen ordering pizza with Sky and Lockette. The girls are with their boyfriends, except for Musa and Layla for obvious reasons. Stella and Brandon are kissing on the love sit. Flora and Helia are sitting really close together looking like they want to follow the other couple's lead. Timmy and Tecna are discussing some electronic stuff. While the pixies are on the other side of the roomtalking.

"Hey Digit, can I ask you a question?" asked Amore

"You just did." stated Digit looking at the love pixie

"Oh, sorry. Well my question is this, do people's attitudes change during the winter?" she asked

"No, that is simply illogical." she frowned shaking her head.

"Why do you ask?" wondered the digital pixie

"Well I've been thinking about Musa and Riven's relationship. They get along pretty much all the time, so why are they soo mad at each other now?" wonder Amore as she turned her head and looked at the musical fairy sitting by herself sadly.

"That is strange, lets get Layla and talk to Musa." suggested Digit

"Ya." nodded Amore agreeing with her friend

Then on the other side of the room Musa is sitting against a wall listening to her personal cd player, when Layla and the pixies came and sat around her.

"Ya?" she asked taking her ear phones out and looking at them confused.

"Musa either you go and talk to him or dump his sorry grumpy butt." stated Layla annoyed

"Huh?" she asked confused

"No Layla, Musa what does your heart say?" asked Amore as she looked at Musa's hurt eyes

"Girls thanks, but I think him and me just need to be away from each other a bit." she shrugged looking out the window just in time to see _him _leaving.

"What is it?" asked Layla seeing Musa's face dropped. She turned and didn't see anything.

"Nothing." she said coldly shaking her head.

"I'm going to sleep"

"But its only seven, why are you going to sleep soo early?" asked Chatta confused

"I think it's a good idea, but you should at least eat something first." advised Tune

"Na, I'm not really hungry." she replied walking up the stairs

"I'll try talking to her more." sighed Layla getting up and following her friend to their room.

"You all know why she's sad, right?" asked Digit looking at the other pixies

"No." they frowned

"Riven left." she answered

"WHAT!"

"Sssh." whispered Digit as the guys and girls looked at them

"Why?" asked Tune angrily

"Don't know, but I say we follow him." said Digit strenly

"No, its not polite to follow someone"

"Tune, he's your fairy's boyfriend and he's going who knows where. Aren't you worried for Musa?" asked Chatta

"Yes, but its still not polite." she stated not all that sure what to do.

"How about this, you, Lockette and Piff stay here while Chatta, Amore and me go and follow Riven?" asked Tune.

"Okay, but be back fast or the girls will be worried." she sighed

"I highly doubt that." smiled Chatta and Digit looking at the flower, digital and sun and moon fairies.

"Okay, bye." whispered the three pixies as they snuck out of the house.

When the pixies got outside in the cold they looked left and right, but no sign of the spiked haired guy anywhere.

"Digit, where is he?" asked Chatta shivering from the cold

"He's about a couple of blocks that way." answered the pixie pointing right

"Good, lets hurry." nodded Amore as they flew to the magenta haired specialist

When the three pixies found the specialist they were surprised to see some girl? With her arms? Around his and pulling him to her? They were speechless, he was with another girl, poor Musa. But as they turned around they heard.

"No actually that would be on my **never to happen **list." snapped angry male voice. The pixies watched how Riven pushed the girl off of him

"I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I still wouldn't waste my time with some pathetic ugly slut like you." he stated madly walking away.

"I knew Riven still loves Musa." smiled Amore happily

"True love never dies." she stated dreamily

"Well if it is true love, why is he mad at her?" asked Digit

"I don't know, but I think we should get back before the girls actually notice we're gone." yawned Chatta away from the park.

"Should we tell Musa?" asked Amore

"Ya, maybe she'll be happier." nodded Digit

When the pixies arrived back at Bloom's they were surprised to see their fairies still engulfed in their boyfriends. They smiled to themselves as they flew upstairs to tell Musa. Unfortunately for them, Musa was fast asleep when they entered her and Layla's room.

"Oh you're back, did you find him?" asked Lockette looking up from Layla's bed where her Piff and Tune are sitting.

"Ya someone girl, wasn't it? Was throwing herself at him"

"What do you mean wasn't it?" asked Tune confused

"Well it had a big fur coat and it had a face as a girl, but we're not sure." shrugged Chatta

"Look point is she was throwing herself at him"

"Did he let her?" asked Tune angrily as she tried to keep her cool

"Don't know, but he did push her away and said 'No actually that would be on my **never to happen **list'." remembered Chatta

"Oh and 'I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I still wouldn't waste my time with some pathetic ugly slut like you.'" quoted Digit

"Well whatever is wrong with him, he still considers Musa his girlfriend." sighed Tune wondering what could be wrong

"I'm tired." yawn Amore

"Ya." agree the other two as they fell asleep on Layla's bed. Soon the other pixies fell asleep and then Layla walked in.

"I found them, they're asleep on my bed." she smiled as the girls came in and picked up their pixie and went to bed.

**Okay, how was that? I'm not that great with the pixies, so if I wrote something they wouldn't say or do tell me and I'll fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Outside of the quiet house the snow seemed to stop, but the wind did not. The branches of the tree scratched the only window in Riven and Timmy's room. Turning the quiet dark room into a noisy dark room. Timmy's knocked out, while Riven tried to tune out the annoying scratching of the branch on the glass.

He was finally getting to sleep when the grandfather clock from down stairs chimed eleven o'clock. Then suddenly a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere a figure appeared in front of Riven.

The figure is unlike he's ever seen. In fact he's never in his life seen this ghost. This women. She's tall, yet petite. Her royal blue eyes are familiar, but unknown. Her black hair up in a Chinese style with her long bangs framing her light face. Her robe goes to her feet and her sleeves go passed her hands. Its beautiful blue and red silk shining in the moon light. She noticed him staring at her and she smiled sweetly as she took a step towards him.

He blinked realizing this ghost, this woman walking towards him. He turned his head to his friend's unconscious body, knowing full well that nothing will be waking that guy. Well maybe Tecna could, but she's not in here. He turned his attention back to the beautiful woman in front of him.

Riven has no idea what to do, especially if Musa decides to wake up and want to talk to him. What will she think seeing a beautiful woman in here with him. Its not like Musa isn't beautiful, hell she's the most beautiful fairy no girl he's ever seen. Wait, Musa looks like this woman.

"Who are you?" whispered Riven eyeing this woman suspiciously

"Who do you think I am?" asked the woman softly folding her hands in front of her as she looked at this boy.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking." he stated confused by her answer

"Come with me, I want to show you some things." she smiled holding her right hand out towards him

"I don't think so." he smirked shaking his head as he laid back down on the bed.

"What does Musa see if you?" she asked not really looking for a reply as she looked at him with confusion. She put her hand down waiting for his reaction.

"W-What did you say?" he asked turning back to the ghost that had yet to move from her spot in the middle of the room.

"Musa, but to be more precise Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula. 5'5, royal blue eyes and hair."

"Who are you and why are you here?" he growled getting out of the bed he was in.

"Come with me and all will be explained, I promise." she answered sweetly once again holding her hand out to him.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" he asked annoyed

"Yes." she nodded as he took her hand

"Fine." he replied as they disappeared

Finally they reappeared in a lighted room, a pretty big room actually. The walls are painted a light yellow, with a white ceiling. The carpet is soft and fluffy like a white cloud. The furniture is big and a dark blue. The two huge couches on opposite sides of the room with a love sit on the other wall and a small marble table in the middle. The tv is against the only empty wall showing a Christmas show.

Then in the corner of the room stood a huge Christmas tree decorated beautifully with a million different presents, wrapped in different colored paper and ribbons. The room is silent with the exception of feet running down a bunch of stairs. When suddenly they stopped and a happy gasped was heard and the little child went running to the presents.

The child is probably five, his magenta hair going to his ears and getting in his eyes as he looked for his presents under the tree. When more foot steps were heard coming down the stairs slowly than the little boy's. Just as before two figures stood a man and a women.

The man's at least 6'4 and by how tight his blue shirt is on him, he's very muscular. By looking at his messy hair you can tell he just got out of bed and his dark blue eyes still half closed as he leaned against the wall wearing gray sweat pants.

The woman on the other hand is much shorter than her husband, probably 5'7. Her hair brush down into soft waves of light pink curls against her soft light skin. Her crystal blue eyes filled with life as she watched her son open his presents. Her arms wrapped around her yellow robed waist leaning into her husbands embrace.

Riven clenched his fist at this sight. He turned his face, this wasn't real. It couldn't be, this happened along time ago. It was nothing, not even a memory to him. Not anymore. The ghost noticed his reaction to this scene and understandably put her left hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they can't see us or hear us." she sighed behind his ear

"Ya, I kinda figured that." he answered not turning around

"Why are we here?" he sighed turning his attention back on the younger vision of himself.

"Well its seems this was your most happiest memory from when you were younger." she replied following his gaze.

"I got a saber!" cried the younger Riven happily holding up his saber proudly

"You saber?" cried the woman worriedly looking at her husband

"It's a toy honey, besides the boy's old enough." shrugged the husband

"Thank you daddy." smiled the toddler happily hugging his father's legs

"No problem son, just one thing." he smirked

"What?" he asked

"You grow up and become a hero." he replied proudly rubbing his hands threw his son's hair

"Just like you." he agreed excitedly

"Man." sighed the woman smiling

"I'm going to make breakfast." giggled the woman walking into another room

"I want pancakes!" cried the kid hungrily

"Its time to go." smiled the spirt

"Finally." sighed Riven rolling his eyes as they disappeared

The two reappear in a different room, a room less home like and more prison like. The walls are pale grey, the floor in needing of a good scrub. The air smelling of decaying food and other nasty stuff. The toys on the ground are old and broken with layers of dust. The only windows in the room are broken and have bars on the outside. The only noise is that of yelling from an old woman in her fifties in another room.

Out of nowhere a small skinny figure appeared in the room. Walking slowly and quietly, wearing dirty old torn rags. On the child's arm there's blood and newly opened cuts. The child's hair is quite long and dirty. It goes passed the child's shoulders in tangles.

Suddenly the old woman stomped into the room wearing a black shirt and knee length skirt, with ugly dress shoes. Her old grey hair in a bun and glaring at the poor child. She grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him to face her. His dark blue eyes filled with hatred and pain glaring right back at her.

"Listen here brat, go clean up and get dressed we'll be having company soon. And be have or so help me I'll strangle your little neck, you hear me?" growled the old hag

"Ya, I hear you." he nodded angrily

"Good." she smirked leaving him alone in the room.

The spirt's eyes are filled with pity and sorrow for the poor little boy she sees in front of her. She turns to Riven and realizes his knuckles are white from him clenching for soo long. He looked at her and released his hands as he scowled at the woman in from of him.

"I don't need your pity." he grumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"How old are you here Riven?" she asked sadly turning back to the young child

"I'm ten." he answered regretfully

"Who is that...woman?" she asked angrily

"The warden." he answered flatly

"Huh?"

"She was in charge of the orphanage I was in." he shrugged

"Don't you hate her for what she did to you?" she asked surprised

"Not as much as my mother." he laughed

"Your mother, but she was"

"After my father died she left me for money, ya she really loved me." he snorted

"Besides I realized that old hag made me strong. So now a days I can handle anything." he answered simply

"Is that so, well one more stop and then I'll take you back." sighed the spirt as the orphanage changed into an office.

"We're in Saladin's old office, why?" asked Riven looking around

"You'll see." she answered flatly as they stood in the middle of Riven's headmaster's office, or should I old office. The long oak desk with a pile of papers and a chair behind the desk. Windows all over the office and pictures of old students and of when Saladin was younger.

They were standing there in silence when the door opened and Saladin walked in with a skinny boy with spiked magenta hair wearing a white no sleeve shirt, magenta pants and shoes along with some magenta wrist bands. The old man with long white hair sat on the chair behind the desk while he made a chair for the boy in front of him.

"So Riven, do you know why you're here?" asked the headmaster

"No, I was only told that you had wanted to see me." he answered annoyed

"Yes, well your father a long time ago was a student of mine. And well I'm sorry he is no longer with us, he sent me a letter some time before he died in battle on Falchion."

"He wrote saying if he didn't make it out of there he wanted you to attain Red Fountain when you turned sixteen. He enclosed enough money for you to be here up until you graduate and than some." he smiled showing the soon to be sixteen year old the letter

"So?" he asked reading over the letter

"Do you want to come and attain Red Fountain?" he asked by the boy's reaction

"Do I have a choice?" he asked laying the letter on the desk

"Why yes, you will always have a choice." he replied hoping to have the young man say yes

"Fine." he shrugged

"Fine?" he questioned

"I'll come to Red Fountain." he groaned

"That's good." he smiled getting up and walking with Riven out of his office

"You're father really wanted you to come here." she smiled looking over at Riven who was looking at a picture of his father and Saladin.

"Ya, he did." he nodded not taking his eyes off of the picture

"Well my time is up, lets go." said the ghost as they disappeared and Riven reappeared in his bed at Bloom's.

"Whoa, weird dream." he grumbled as he sat up on his bed, after a bit of rubbing his head he laid back down on the pillow.

**Okay, wow this was five full pages. Sorry for making all of you read this. But it was good, right? Well reply and tell me and if anyone has an idea for Christmas present spirt tell me and I'll probably use you're idea. Thanks CHW for the little idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime after Riven fall back to sleep the wind had stopped and he didn't stir. Unfortunately his sleep didn't last long, for the grandfather clock once again chimed twelve times. All Riven did was pull the covers over him more, but than he could smell something. His stomach started to grumble since he hadn't eaten dinner. So he got out of bed for the millionth time tonight, or is it last night? Oh well its still night.

He walked silently and sleepily down the stairs, this time holding the railing on the wall. Once he got of the last step he carefully walked through the living room in the darkness with the lights off. Finally he made it to, two wooden doors which he assumed are the kitchen door and went through. When he was blinded by the kitchen light that happened to be on. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light when he saw a big round figure in the middle of the kitchen surounded by food.

The plump figure in the middle of the room that's surrounded by food has dark chocolate brown hair going to his neck and a food covered brown beard. His attire is a red long sleeve dress shirt and pants along with a matching cape. His crown on his head slipping ever so often as he stuffed his face with food. The big brown eyes darting over the food deciding on which one to eat next as he munched on the food in his already stuffed mouth.

Finally the man finished eating, before Riven could gag. Simply watching this man's disgusting eating habits was enough for someone to lose their dinner, even if they haven't had it. The man soon realized he wasn't alone in the orange kitchen. He stood up and looked at his guest and stepped toward Riven.

"Come, I only have soo much time." gestured the plump man holding out his hand as Riven gave him a puzzled look

"Are you going to look at me all night or are we going to check out the town?" he asked

"Who are you?" asked Riven wondering if this visitor would give him answer

"Why I am the spirt of Christmas Present." replied the chubby spirt laughing whole heartily at the young man's question

"Oh and that means, what exactly?" asked Riven bored

"Mmm, good question." wondered the spirt placing his hand on his chin as he wondered

"Oh well, we're wasting time we can think about all that later." he shrugged grabbing jell-o head by the arm and fazing through the wall.

"Where are we going!" yelled Riven as they came through the wall. He froze instantly, the place looked exactly as it did the last time he was here almost five years ago.

"The orphanage." he said fear stricken

"Why yes, I'm surprised you remember this place." nodded the old man looking at the old walls still pale grey in need of repainting. The floor in desperate need of a good scrub and re tiling . The air not much better than it was when Riven was last here. The windows still barded up and the toys are new, but not that many of them.

"Nothing's changed." mumbled Riven sadly as he looked around the sad pathetic room.

"Its sad, but there's nothing to be done." shrugged the fat man as he turned away from the scene

"How did you get out?" asked the spirt turning towards Riven once more

"Well my headmaster told me my father left me money to go to school"

"No, I mean how did you get out of here." he gestured to the room

"A few weeks before Saladin found me I ran away, I got out of this realm and..."

"And what did you do?" asked the man

"I became a thief." he answered simply

"Were you proud to be a thief?" he asked the young man in from of him

"No, but that's how I lived for awhile and that's how Saladin found me. He said I had great talent in Thievery and if I promised to use it for good he'd let me into Red Fountain." he shrugged stuffing his hands in to his pockets

"Well I'm impressed, even all that you've gone through you still haven't given up. But than again why would you? You have a good life, good friends and a girlfriend who loves you." he smiled

"She deserves better." he mumbled bitterly

"Well than, follow me." he sighed grabbing Riven's shoulder as they disappeared. Then they reappeared in Bloom's living room, where every in sitting on the ground opening presents on Christmas morning.

"What, but it was night"

"Time moves fast, its now Christmas morning." replied the spirt looking at everyone in the room

Bloom's wearing her blue long sleeve pajama top and pants as she sits next to Sky, who's wearing dark blue pajama pants. On their right side sits Brandon wearing red pajama pants and Stella on his lap wearing a yellow night gown. On Sky's left side sits Helia wearing black pajama pants with Flora leaning against his chest wearing a pink night gown. Then by the tree getting the presents is Timmy wearing green pajamas and Tecna wearing her purple t-shirt and green shirts. The pixies are flying around looking at the gifts while Layla who's wearing a green night gown and Musa wearing her pink and blue pajamas are talking away from the group.

"Oh Sky, I love it." giggled Bloom holding her stuffed blue dragon plushie and Carmel filled chocolates.

"I knew you would." he smiled

"You want some chocolate Lockette?" smiled Bloom opening the red heart shaped box

"Yes." smiled Lockette taking the little piece of chocolate from Bloom

"OMG!" cried Stella happily as she pulled out a beautiful pink gown from the box

"You okay cupcake?" laughed Brandon as his girlfriend hugged her new dress

"Like it? I love it! Oh snookums!" she cried happily as she squeezed the life out of him

"I'm glad Stella." he whispered losing air

"You two look very cute together." giggled Amore as she floated behind Brandon and Stella

"Helia, is this a new specie of roses?" asked Flora as she held the gold rose in the rainbow colored pot.

"Yes it is Flora, it's a combination of a rose and Goddess Drop." he replied proudly

"Thank you Helia, its beautiful." she smiled happily kissing him on his lips

"Oh yes, its very beautiful." smiled Chatta as she smiled the new flower

"Here Tecna." smiled Timmy as he handed her a thin box

"What is it?" she smiled looking at it

"You'll have to open it." he answered as she started to open her present

"A laptop?" she asked disappointed

"No, watch." he smirked turning it on. Suddenly the light purple laptop's screen went from black to light green and light purple with a picture of the winx girls together and her and Timmy together kissing with big bold letters saying 'I Love You Tecna' is a heart in the middle.

"Oh Timmy, that's soo sweet." she smiled as she kissed him surprisingly on the lips in front of everyone.

"Yes, well its okay." mumbled Digit

In the back of the room Riven and the spirt watch as every has a great Christmas and opening their presents. When Layla and Musa caught Riven's eye, he walked to them and sat a cross of them as they talked. Piff asleep in Layla's lap and Tune drinking a cup of tea as she sits next to Musa near the tree.

"Musa, are you sure you're okay?" asked Layla concerned

"Ya, I'm fine." nodded Musa

"Why do you let _him _do this to you?" she asked madly

"Who?" asked the musical fairy confused

"Riven, your jell-o haired boyfriend or more commonly known as the jerk of Red Fountain." growled Layla

"Layla"

"No, look how he's treating you. There is no way I'm gonna be nice to some jell-o crazy freak. Musa you can do better than him, much better." she sighed putting her hand on Musa's shoulder

"I love Riven Layla, I'm not going to be with that guy...um.."

"Darien."

"Oh ya." she nodded

"Please Musa give him a chance, there's no way you could date anyone worst than Riven." she giggled

"But I don't want to date anyone, but Riven." replied Musa sternly

"Okay, but remember I always have Darien's number and so does Stella." winked Layla

"Whatever." she sighed shoeing her friend off

"_Darien?_" thought Riven angrily

"Jealous?" asked the man amused as he ate a chocolate donut

"Of what?" asked Riven stubbornly

"Darien." he answered taking out a candy cane

"Why?" he asked concerned

"Nothing, yet." he mumbled turning around as the clock chimed one

"Its time to go, my times up." sighed the spirt as him and Riven disappeared.

Riven again shoot up in his bed and looked around, it was still night and it was only a stupid dream. He sighed and laid back down. Trying to get some sleep before sunrise, was usually his plan to get some sleep.

The **first** spirt was Musa's mother and **second** spirt was Sky's father**. Time for some questions to be answered. **Musa's mother was first spirt because well she's dead. Sky's father was the second cause I don't like him and cause his fat so he fit the part. Then little trip down memory lane, you'll find out later.

Also **deathrocker** I asked mcmxc on the **Episodes Forum **and the **Thread **is called **Mcmxc Your needed **it was **made by waterfall**. But if you want to know now I can tell you. **Race Against Time **is about Darkar putting the pixies under a homesickness spell and the winx girls trying to stop the pixies from going home. Also Flora asked Layla to spy on Helia, so Layla sneaks into his room where she finds his notebook. And in it there's a poem about how much he likes Flora. Okay ya I suck at summaries, but just check out that forum and someone will answer it.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after Riven awoke from his 'dream' he felt a chill run down his spine, but not a cold chill. But more as a you're being watched chill. It soon dawned on him and he looked around the room. Its quiet outside, no nosie or smell from down stairs. So what was wrong? He just shrugged it off and laid back down. Once he was comfortable, he started to shut his eyes.

"Wake up Puppy dog." The voice wasn't sweet or even a neutral commend. No it was annoying evil demand. The same exact voice that got on his nerves with a mere 'Hi' but of course knowing who this voice belonged to you would never hear that. But wait, this person is suppose to be...No she's dead. Riven shot up and looked at the figure on his side.

There in the same place the first spirt stood, stands a tall skinny woman with long flowing olive green hair and golden brown eyes. Her thin figure covered by a long black cape buttoned all the way. A evil smirked played on her pale face as they stared at each other.

"Miss me?" she whispered seductively

"Okay, this is definitely a nightmare." he stated annoyed as he shook his head

"Now why would you say something like that puppy?" she pouted acting hurt

"Cause the real Darcy died in the fight against Darkar months ago." he smirked proudly as he looked back at her

"Who says I'm not dead?" she asked evilly

"Look I'm tired, so leave." he grunted laying down

"I would, but what I'm going to show is you is just too good to pass up." she shrugged lifting him out of the bed and disappearing.

When the two reappeared Riven stood on his feet frustrated. He turned to the spirt and clenched his fist ready to punch her. But she just smirked and pointed to something behind Riven. He rolled his eyes and put his fist down as he looked behind his back. They're at Alfea, but its no longer a beautiful school. Its now a war zone. On the ground lays the girls of Alfea and Cloud Tower along with the boys of Red Fountain. All of them covered in blood and unmoving. Even the teachers of the three schools are badly hurt and unmoving.

"Wh...What happened?" asked Riven looking around

"Well it turns out a new evil has arose, more powerful than Darkar ever was." she answered uncaring

"Who, wait where's"

"The 'winx club'?" she smirked

"Ya." he nodded still looking for the girls and his friends

"Oh I forgot to mention, this is two years since you and Musa break up." she added before continuing

"Now that I think about it, its really quite funny." she laughed

"Get on with it." he growled turning to her

"Maybe I won't"

"Just tell me." he threatened dangerously grabbing her by her cape

"Okay, I swear you never were one for patience."

"After you dumped her on Christmas eve last night she got in a kind funk. Soon she stopped writing music and it went down hill from there."

"So Musa"

"Man you're dumb, no she's a fairy she can't be evil." she sighed annoyed shaking her head

"Just listen, around their senior year her and the rest of the loser pixies got into a huge 'fight'. Well that was the last time they talked and after they graduated from Pixie academy Bloom married Prince loser, Stella married the prince's loser bodyguard, the flower pixie married the gay guy with long hair, the two Geeks married each other and Layla ruled over her stupid realm."

"And Musa?" he asked concerned

"Mmm, I think she disappeared."

"You think?" he asked madly

"Stella use your staff!" called Bloom

"Huh?" wondered Riven as he turned back to Alfea in time to see five woman flying around a muscular man.

"I'm on it Bloom!" yelled Stella

"Hurry, we can't hold him!" cried Flora

"Where do I hit him!" cried Stella

"My calculations say his chest!" yelled Tecna

"Now Stella!" yelled Layla

"Okay!" yelled Stella as her staff started glowing an orange yellow color as it hit the guy hard on his chest sending him through one of Alfea's towers.

The five girls flew to each other and looked at where one of them sent that man. All of their winx outfits are torn and bloody. Their beautiful wings torn from fighting this guy.

"Good work, I think we beat him." sighed Layla tiredly as she fell on her butt

"Ya." agree the rest following their friend. Suddenly the rocks where the tower once stood started to move and the girls shook their heads not believing their luck. So the man bursted out of the pile of rocks unharmed and perfect hair.

The man stood a total of six feet and four inches with huge muscles. His black shirt tight against his firm six pack and black pants hugging his tight butt. His pitch black hair hanging in front of his evil black eyes and pale face. While his brushes the dirt off of himself, then turns his attention on the five fairies before him.

"Who the"

"Ssh." whispered Darcy watching the bad man happily

"Is that all you five got?" laughed the man walking toward the woman slowly

"We're not afraid of you." growled Bloom getting up

"I can see that, but bravery won't beat me. So why don't you save your pathetic lives and tell me what I want to hear." he growled stopping just five feet from the fairies

"We'd rather die." hissed Layla

"Fine." he shrugged as his hand started to glow black

"STOP!" yelled a voice behind the man

"Huh!" yelled everyone as they looked at the figure behind the man

"MUSA!" cried the girls fearfully

"Ah, its been along time princess." he smirked facing her

"Not long enough." she growled clenching her fist in her winx form

"You wound me." he pouted pretending to be hurt as he laid his hand over his heart

"If only." she hissed glaring at him with her blue eyes

"So where have you been hiding my princess?" questioned the man

"I don't hide." she snapped

"So where have you been?" he asked again

"Are you five okay?" she asked looking at her friends

"I'd worry more about yourself than them." advised the man

"Shut up." snapped the musical fairy as her long blue shoulder length hair brushed against her ivory face

"You want to fight me, here I am." she sighed still glaring at the man not twenty feet from her

"Not if I don't have to, I want you to be mine and I will do what ever it takes to have you." he shrugged walking toward her

"I'd rather die." she stated stubbornly as she got into her fighting position

"We'll see." he smirked as he blasted her with a blast of pure darkness. As soon as his blast hit her all you can hear is her screams of pain, she's not fighting back. That's why the girls didn't want her to fight, they knew how his powers could affect her and how they can kill her.

Darien's powers are darkness, but not like Darcy's. His darkness is the darkness in someone's heart, the pain of betrayal and heartbreak, the pain of being alone. His powers crashed into her body and went straight to her heart. As soon as they found it they started to squeeze it, all the pain and sorrow flooding back ro her mind like it happened yesterday. That's how he has and always killed his opponents, make them relive the most painful memories before they die. But the thing is, its not his powers that kill his opponents, its their memories.

The sight is terrible, her body going limp in the air surrounded by a black cloud. Her tight squeezing eye lids softening as do her fist at the sides of her body. Her breathing and her heart getting slower until the end is inedible.

"No...this isn't...she can't...MUSA!" he cried as her body feel helplessly to the ground

"NO MUSA!" screamed the girls trying to get up

"Don't worry girl, I have her." laughed Darien

"Put her down!" demanded Bloom

"If I do she's fall since this is at least thirty feet off the ground." he pouted trying to look worried for her. He floated down to where the girls are, Musa cradled in his arms.

"But don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"You'll do no such thing." growled Tecna as her and the girls got up

"You're right, I won't but that's not the point. The point is, I'll erase her memories of all of you and the only things she'll know are things I want her to know." he laughed as he made a portal

"Well say goodbye to the old Musa." he waved walking to the portal

"NO! Musa!" they cried running to the portal, but it was too late it disappeared along with Musa

"Tecna"

"I'm on it." she nodded taking her computer

"Well?" asked Layla

"...Nothing"

"WHAT!" they cried

"That's not"

"I can't find her anywhere, he put a protection spell to hide her and him." she sighed putting her computer away

"So...she's gone?...Forever?" asked Stella zombie like

"..."

Then all together the five brave fairies broke down and cried for their best friend. She'll never come back. Ever.

"Finn' crap, Darcy this is a trick I"

"Its not, thou it would be a good one." she commented to herself

"So this"

"Yes, but sadly only if you choose it to be." she sighed

"What?" he asked puzzled

"Were you always this dumb? Look it'll only happen if- oh look at the time. I have to go." she smirked

"No, tell me Darcy." he practically begged

"Figure it out on your own, my time's up." she laughed as the sight of Alfea and the bodies disappeared.

"Darcy, NO!" he yelled as she and Alfea completely disappeared as he again woke up in his bed, but this time he was drenched in sweat looking around the room quickly.

**Sorry this was suppose to be up yesterday, but I had to babysit my mom's friend's kids all day. **Oh and this is no big deal, but Darien actually use to be good. But his love for Musa turned him evil, she never got over Riven and he was jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness and the quietness of the night gone. To be replaced with the sun's light and noises of the morning brought. Riven looked around the room, last night it was too dark to see the room. But now with the light he could see the dark blue walls and the white carpet, along with the brown wooden beds. The sheets of both his and Timmy's beds are green.

He looked at the second bed and noticed it was empty, he has no idea what time it is. He was about to look at the clock by his bed when he heard a scream from the living area. He jumped out of the bed he was sleeping on and ran down stairs still fully clothed in what he wore last night. He practically jumped two steps at a time as he went down them, until he reached the last one.

He froze at the sight before him, everyone's awake and opening presents. The scene before him was exactly what he saw when the fat Christmas present spirt showed him. Bloom and Sky together opening their gifts and same with the other couples. So then, yep Musa and Layla taking off by themselves. He nodded his head knowing exactly Layla was telling Musa, so he turned around and walked away.

"Okay, but remember I always have Darien's number and so does Stella." winked Layla

"Whatever." sighed Musa shoeing her best friend away. As she went to talk to Flora and everyone else Musa just took a deep breath and sighed. She doesn't want anyone else, she wants Riven. She's known she's wanted him since she was a freshmen at Alfea, but he doesn't want to be with her she can't force him. She shook her head and stood up, walking to the front door for some air.

Bloom and everyone watched as she passed by them, feeling really bad. They know better to tell her, since she hates it when people feel sorry for her. They all looked at each other no knowing what to do, so they shook their heads and decided to leave her alone. For now.

She finally left the living room and reached for the door knob, she twisted it and opened the big oak door. But just as she walking out of the house a firm, yet gentle hand held the door from opening anymore. She looked over her shoulder and saw the last person she expected to see. The man that holds her heart. But this isn't the same man from yesterday, this one has a sheepish smile and soft loving eyes.

"Can we talk?" he sighed hopefully

"Ya." she whispered nodding her head. He let go of the door and they walked out. He shut the door behind them and turned back to the girl in front of him just to see her looking at him lovingly.

"Musa, I'm sorry. No, I'm really sorry for how I treated you yesterday and everyday before that." he sighed mentally kicking himself for how stupid his apology sounded and how she won't...

"Oh Riven!" she cried happily as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, hugging him tightly never wanting to let go.

He was put back for a second, but only a second before he started to hold her back just as tightly or more. He was truly sorry, he never meant to treat her or anyone else like that. Its just how he was raised and his fear of losing the only thing that gives meaning to his life. Musa. As they parted she grabbed his face with her hands making him look at her as she gave him a serious look.

"Why were you soo mean?" she asked eyeing him

"Musa you know my mom left me, but what you don't know is my father died in a fight a year earlier."

"Oh Riven, I'm soo sor"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about and besides that's not the point." he shrugged

"My mom left me on Christmas Eve and I was put in an orphanage until I was sixteen and went to Red Fountain." he sighed when he saw the expression on her face

"Its not as bad as it sounds." he said trying to lighten the mood

"No, not that. You thought I'd leave you too, didn't you?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears

"Musa"

"No, you really thought" she cried backing away from his touch

"I never thought you'd leave me, you're a princess and you deserve bet"

"Don't even say it." she warned in a threatening tone

"But you"

"Who cares if I'm some stupid princess? Cause last time I checked I'm with you by my own choice, so you can stop thinking here and now that you're below me. I love you and I could care less if you're royal or not. Because I love you just the way you are and if you push me away again, I will kick your sorry firm butt all the way to next week." she growled clenching her fists at her sides

"Is that clear?" she asked sweetly after taking a deep breath

"You know, you look even more beautiful when you're mad." he smirked tilting her head towards his for a long and passionate kiss.

"Oh how cute." giggled Stella as her and everyone watched their friends kissing outside by the door

"I know they'd get back together eventually." stated Tecna

"Ya, but if it happens again, I'll have a brand _new_ soccer ball." smirked Layla wickedly cracking her knuckles as everyone started to laugh.

"Come on guys, we don't want them catching us spying on them." laughed Sky backing away from the big window

"Okay." nodded everyone leaving the two lovers outside kissing

"Come, lets go open your present." smiled Musa as they finally parted

"Ya, besides you forgot your jacket. You do know you can get sick being out here with out a jacket missy." he scowled playful as she glared at him

"Well if I do get sick, would you take care of me?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes

"As long as you do what I say." he smirked

"Depends on what you say." she stated giggling

"What are you implying princess Musa?" he asked innocently

"Never mine." she sighed rolling her eyes

"So what did you get me?" he questioned as they walked back into the house

"You'll have to open your gift and see." she shrugged as they sat on the floor by their friends, with Musa on his lap.

"Here." she smiled handing him a blue box with a red ribbon

"Okay, lets see what I got." he laughed opening it

"Whoa, Musa you got me"

"Yep, I figured your old one was getting old and you needed a new one. So what do you think?" she asked watching him check out his new red saber

"I love it." he answered squeezing her waist lightly

"But when did you get it?" he questioned

"Yesterday at the music store." she replied proudly

"A music store?" asked everyone puzzled

"Yep, I had it brought there so Riven wouldn't think anything of it." she giggled

"Okay princess, here's your present." he smirked handing her a red square present with a blue bow

"Ooh, gimme." she giggled taking her present

"Thank you baby." she giggled happily looking at her new cd

"It's a mix of your favorite songs and a few of our songs." he shrugged as she kissed him

"But that's not it."

"Its not?" she giggled giving him a puzzled look

"Nope, it should be here in 5...4...3...2..."

"Hey honey." everyone turned around and there by the door stood...

"Daddy!" cried Musa running up and hugging the old fat man in a red suite and blue shirt

"Merry Christmas everyone." he smiled hugging his only daughter

"Merry Christmas." smiled everyone

"But dad, I thought you were really busy?" asked the music princess

"Too busy for my baby girl? Riven called me a little bit ago and told me to come." he said glancing his daughter's boyfriend

"I love you dad." she smiled hugging her father tighter

"I love you too honey." he replied holding her

"Anyone want eggnog?" asked Bloom standing up

"Egg what?" asked Stella as her and everyone got up

"It's a drink that Earth people drink during Christmas." answered Tecna

"I'll try it." shrugged Sky walking into the kitchen

"I'll leave you two alone." smiled the king walking with Musa's friends

"Sneaky aren't we?" smirked Musa looking at her guy with her hands behind her back

"I do try." he shrugged smiling

"Thank you." she smiled wrapping her arms again around his neck

"Anything for you, my fairy princess." he replied smirking

"You better." she replied as she smacked his butt

"Oh no you don't." he laughed holding her when she tried to get away.

"What?" she giggled innocently

"This." he answered holding her neck and kissing her passionately on her soft full lips.

**THE END**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Also a huge thanks to those who gave me suggestions. **THANK YOU!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
